Rue's Lullaby Can Do More
by chubbles5
Summary: This is after Mockingjay, my version of how Peeta gets his memory back.


**This is after Mockingjay in Katniss's POV. I didn't like the ending and I thought it was too rushed with Peeta getting his memory back. So here's what I thought should have happened!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Hunger Games!**

I had just been hunting for about two hours and I thought I should head home. I walked into my house surprised to find the Dr and Peeta sitting at my kitchen table. "Katniss welcome, please sit." Said the Dr. Oh god what now!

"Katniss, we both want Peeta to get his memory back fully. Correct?" I nodded, this conversation is most likely _not _going to make me happy. "Well, only two times Peeta has gotten many parts of his memory back. Do you know when those times were?" He asked looking into my eyes. I looked over at Peeta who didn't seem scared, sad, angry, really anything. He just met my gaze. "No" I answered. "Those two times were when he heard you sing. Now I know you might not like this but he has a very small part of his memory to get back and I think if you sing it will bring it back fully." Its not the worst thing I thought. Singing isn't that bad, and its for Peeta. "Would you be willing to sing. Only in front of Peeta and I?" He asked looking hopeful.

"Fine, but I don't want to sing just in front of you two." The both gave each other confused glances then looked back at me. "I want the mockingjays to be there too." A grin broke out on Peeta's face.

We stood by the lake that my father and I visited before he died. I looked around for mockingjays. I could feel Peeta's blue eyes watching me as I walked around eying the trees. I lifted my hand to a tree, I traced my hand over the word "Katniss". My father had carved it long ago. My fingers traced the letters one by one thinking back to the day he took out his knife and carefully wrote my name on the wood.

_We wandered the forest for 30 minutes until we came upon the lake. "Dad, what are you doing?" I asked. He pulled out his knife and walked over to the oak tree. I walked to his side and watched his hand push the knife into the bark. K. "Whats that for?" I asked. He kept silent. A. T. N. I. S. And finally the last S. He looked up from his work and gave me a smile._

"Ugh, I forgot my notebook!" Exclaimed the Doctor. "You two stay here and I'll be back. Just Katniss don't sing yet." I kept my eyes trained on the word carved on the tree as I gave him a nod. I heard his footsteps as he ran off to fetch his notebook.

I still felt the gaze of his blue eyes as Peeta watched me. I looked up and saw a mockingjay watching me as well a few branches up the tree my father had carved my name on. I whistled Rue's four note song not expecting much, but the mockingjay flew down and landed on my hand. I bet Peeta thought I planned that.

I forgot everything around me as I lifted up my hand to stroke it. It aloud me to stroke it as it sang the four note song. Its female, only females sing the higher notes. I stood there singing back to the bird as it sang back to me. I heard the Doctor's footsteps but took no notice to them.

I no longer felt Peeta's gaze or heard the Doctor's loud footsteps. I knew they were there, but I was preoccupied. The bird sang and flew up onto a near by branch. It looked at me and sang the four note song once more. It wanted me to follow. I climbed the tree to the branch to meet the bird. It repeated its actions and I followed her once more. As soon as I knew it we were at the top of the leaf-less tree singing back and fourth. We sang and sang until I noticed Peeta and the Doctor staring at me as though I was working some rare magic never seen by the human eye. I climbed down as my feathered friend followed.

"Rue" I said to break the silence. "What about Rue?" Asked Peeta after shaking himself from the spell I had put on him. "I'm naming her Rue." I answered as I turned my attention back to Rue, my mockingjay. We all knew we should head back, it was getting late and they were too much in a trance to focus on anything, especially Peeta.

I walked into my house and headed to my bedroom with Rue. I placed her on a hook in my room, opened my window in case she wanted to leave and I headed to bed. I didn't want her to leave, but I didn't want her to feel like Rue my ally, from the arena. In the arena, you always felt boxed in, tied down, like an animal in a cage being watched by all of Panem.

I woke and she was there, on my bed post. She fluttered onto my arm as I stood up to head down stairs. I reached the kitchen and let her eat some dried corn as I ate the bread Peeta had baked me yesterday.

My door flew open and the Doctor, Peeta, and Haymitch rushed into my kitchen. "You did it!" Exclaimed the Doctor. Peeta had a huge grin on his face and Haymitch saw my confusion. "His memories back fully, your little bird song did the trick." Explained Haymitch. I looked at Rue and smiled.

Haymitch and the Doctor left. Peeta walked over. He kissed me, "Stay with me" I said to see if he truly remembered. "Always." He answered.


End file.
